<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les Météores de Notre Histoire by nono_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095812">Les Météores de Notre Histoire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nono_writes/pseuds/nono_writes'>nono_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nono_writes/pseuds/nono_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Much Ryuseitai brainrot</p><p>Mainly centered around Chiaki and Kanata!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thank you to my discord server for participating in this interactive!!<br/>Also thank you so much Val for helping me beta read everything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everyone! It’s time for some movies!” Chiaki said excitedly. Midori groaned, propping himself up with his elbows. </p><p>It was Friday night, and all five members of Ryuseitai were gathered in Chiaki’s home, as his parents were out.</p><p>“Do we really have to do this? Can’t I just go home?” he sighed. “All we do is watch tokusatsu movies anyway.” </p><p>“We’re watching something different today.” Chiaki grinned, turning on his TV. </p><p>“Ninjago!” Shinobu blurted out. He covered his mouth, slightly embarrassed.</p><p> Very few people knew how much he liked that show because his parents often mocked him for being obsessed with a show like that at his age. He kept it a secret, for the most part.</p><p>“Nice! That’s one of my favorite shows!” Tetora said, jumping up and patting Shinobu’s back a bit too hard. Shinobu stumbled and tripped over his legs. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to meet the ground. </p><p>He never did, however. He opened his eyes slowly.</p><p>Kanata’s arms were wrapped around him, saving him from his fall.  </p><p>“Be careful~,” he said, petting Shinobu’s hair.  </p><p>“Ah! I’m so sorry, de gozaru!” Shinobu bowed to Kanata. “Thank you so much for catching me, Mom!”</p><p>The whole room went silent.</p><p>Shinobu realized what he said and reddened instantly. “I didn’t mean to call you that, de gozaru!”</p><p>“It’s alright~.”</p><p>It wasn’t the first time Midori, Tetora, and Shinobu had called Kanata their mom or Chiaki their dad. All of them had done it at least once. </p><p>Still, Shinobu was embarrassed. He repeatedly bowed to Kanata, apologizing profusely. </p><p>“Ehehe, you don’t need to apologize for something like that,” Kanata said, continuing to pat the smaller boy’s head. “Puka puka~.” </p><p>“Should we start the show?” Chiaki suggested. </p><p>“Let’s get some snacks, de gozaru!” Shinobu replied. </p><p>“Oh yeah! I almost forgot that I bought all of your favorite ice creams!” Chiaki quickly ran out of the room, returning a few seconds later with a bag in his arms. </p><p>“Sea salt for Kanata, plum for Sengoku, mint chocolate chip for Takamine, and fudge for Nagumo!” He set them out on the table. </p><p>“What about you, Captain?” Tetora asked.</p><p>“I uh… didn’t have enough money to buy myself some,” Chiaki replied, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“Chiaki can have some of mine~” Kanata, getting up and taking both Chiaki’s hand and the ice cream. </p><p>Everyone else got up and took their ice cream, and seated themself around the TV. Chiaki and Kanata went to sit on the bed.</p><p>Kanata immediately leaned into Chiaki’s chest, nearly knocking him over. </p><p>Chiaki wrapped his arms around Kanata, pulling him closer. Kanata took both of Chiaki’s hands in his, fingers intertwining. Chiaki hid his blushing face by burying it into Kanata’s azure hair.<br/>
“Gross, can’t we just watch Ninjago already?” Midori complained.</p><p>“Oh yeah! Let’s start watching!” Chiaki attempted to reach for the remote, but Kanata refused to let go of his hands.</p><p>“Umm, Sengoku, do you mind getting the remote for me?”</p><p>Shinobu quickly grabbed the remote and pressed play, excited to start playing his favorite show. The intro started playing, and the first episode began.</p><p>A few episodes later.</p><p>“Hey Captain, do you have any more snacks? I’m a little hungry again.” Tetora said.</p><p>“I could also eat something, de gozaru!” Shinobu said, pausing the show. </p><p>Midori nodded in agreement. </p><p>“I can make cookies if you want~,” Kanata proposed, untangling himself from Chiaki. He stood up and headed for the door. </p><p>“I’ll join you!” Chiaki said, quickly getting up and following him to the kitchen. “You can continue without us!” He shouted to the first years from outside the room.</p><p>Kanata already had an apron on by the time Chiaki joined him. </p><p>“Chiaki~, can you take out the eggs, please?” </p><p>Chiaki took out one egg and set it on the counter. </p><p>“Thank you, Chiaki~ can you measure the flour for me?” Kanata said while preparing the sugar.</p><p>He measured 2 cups of flour and put it in a large bowl.</p><p>“Ehehe, you’re good at baking too, Chiaki~. Can you mix these into the bowl?’</p><p>Kanata had already prepared the sugar, butter, vanilla extract, and baking soda. </p><p>Chiaki mixed the sugar, butter, vanilla extract, and the egg first. He then passed the bowl to Kanata, who mixed the rest of the ingredients into the bowl. </p><p>They rolled the dough into small balls and set them on a tray. Chiaki put the tray in the oven and set the timer for 10 minutes. </p><p>Kanata was beamed happily at the oven, obviously proud of their work. </p><p>Chiaki smiled too. He loved seeing his boyfriend so content. He hugged Kanata, wrapping his arms around his waist. </p><p>Kanata laughed.</p><p>God, their faces were so close.</p><p>Without a second thought, he leaned in and kissed Kanata. It only lasted a small moment, but Chiaki pulled away, already breathless. Kanata stood there, shocked. After months and months of waiting, they had finally shared their first kiss. Then, Kanata did something Chiaki had never expected him to do.</p><p>Kanata grabbed his shirt and kissed him back. He tasted so sweet, nearly as sweet as sugar itself. </p><p>Now it was Chiaki’s turn to be shocked. He responded by kissing him back, grabbing his hips, and pulling him in. </p><p>Kanata loved the sensation of Chiaki’s soft, warm lips on his own. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath. They made eye contact and looked away, both of them turning red.</p><p>Kanata then started covering Chiaki’s face with small, light kisses, laughing when Chiaki did the same. His kisses were ticklish and gentle, like a butterfly fluttering around his face. </p><p>Chiaki’s hand was lightly grabbing the back of Kanata’s head, stroking his soft hair while they kissed. </p><p>“Umm... Captain?”</p><p>The two immediately broke apart, breathless and blushing. </p><p>“Sengoku! Takamine!” Chiaki quickly wiped his lips, “Wha- what are you guys doing here?”</p><p>“We came here to check on you guys… I guess that wasn’t necessary, de gozaru.” Shinobu said, looking at the floor in between his feet, embarrassed. </p><p>“I lost my appetite. Can I go home?” Midori grumbled. </p><p>“You can’t go yet~ the cookies are done,” Kanata said, bringing out the cookies from the oven. </p><p>Midori’s eyes lit up, and he quickly took one of the freshly baked cookies. Shinobu grabbed a cookie too, and they both took a huge bite. </p><p>“Mmm! It’s delicious, de gozaru!” Shinobu exclaimed, quickly finishing his cookie and taking another one. </p><p>“It tastes good,” Midori said while reaching for another cookie.</p><p>Within a few minutes, almost half of the cookies were gone. </p><p>“Hey, where’s Nagumo?” Chiaki asked. </p><p>“I thought he followed uth, de gotharu! He’th probably thtill in the room!” Shinobu said with his mouth full. </p><p>Kanata prepared the tray of cookies, and they returned to the room and opened the door.</p><p>They found Tetora singing his heart out to the intro of Ninjago. </p><p>“Umm…Tetora,” Shinobu said, slightly concerned. </p><p>Tetora froze and slowly turned around. </p><p>“He-hey guys,” he said, obviously embarrassed. “Did you bring the cookies?” </p><p>“We did~ here you go~” Kanata set the tray down on the table. Tetora grabbed four cookies and stuffed them into his mouth.</p><p>Chiaki went to sit down on the bed, Kanata trailing him. They resumed their cuddling while Midori looked at them with disgust. </p><p>Shinobu yawned loudly. Kanata saw and smiled. “Maybe we should go to sleep~.”</p><p>“No! I can still stay awake, de gozaru!” Shinobu said, not wanting to go to sleep yet. “Perhaps we could watch a few more episodes, de gozaru?” he suggested. </p><p>“Fine, let’s watch one more episode,” Chiaki said, letting out a yawn too. </p><p>They resumed the episode, and all of them (even Midori), sang along to the opening. </p><p>However, near the end of the episode, they all started nodding off. </p><p>Shinobu fell asleep with his head on Midori’s shoulder. Midori was resting his head on Shinobu’s head, and Tetora was snoring loudly.</p><p>“Ehehe, all of our kids are asleep~,” Kanata stretched, leaning onto Chiaki. </p><p>“I’m pretty tired too. I think I’ll go to sleep soon too,” Chiaki responded. “You can take my bed. I’ll go sleep on the couch."</p><p>“Chiaki, you can sleep with me~,” Kanata said, “There’s enough room for both of us~ puka puka~” </p><p>Chiaki froze, a blush creeping over his cheeks. </p><p>“Are- are you sure?” He asked, “Really, I’m fine with sleeping on the couch-”</p><p>Before he could finish Kanata pulled him into the bed, and snuggled up to him, placing the blankets around them. </p><p>“Chiaki is warm,” Kanata said drowsily, pressing his head against Chiaki’s chest. “Chiaki’s heart is beating… very quickly…” His eyes closed, then fluttered open. </p><p>Chiaki was thankful that the room was dark so Kanata couldn’t see how red he was. He placed a shaky hand on Kanata’s head, petting his smooth hair.  </p><p>“I love you, Kanata.”</p><p>There was no response. </p><p>“Eh, Kanata?” </p><p>Kanata was sound asleep. Chiaki could feel his soft breaths brushing against his cheek.  Kanata’s arms and legs were wrapped around him as if he was a body pillow. </p><p>Kanata’s sleeping face was adorable, and Chiaki couldn’t resist planting a small kiss on his forehead. Kanata stirred, and he opened his green eyes slightly. He smiled and leaned into Chiaki’s face, their lips meeting. Kanata lightly nibbled Chiaki’s bottom lip, his tongue brushing lightly against them...</p><p>Chiaki’s lips were slightly salty, reminding Kanata of soy sauce. He yearned for more, continuing to peck his lips and face until he realized that Chiaki was crying. </p><p>Large, hot tears were spilling down his face and were absorbed into his pillow. </p><p>“Chiaki~?” Kanata cupped Chiaki’s face in his hands.”What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It-it's just,” Chiaki sniffed, even more tears streaming down his face. “I’m just- just so happy that you’re here with me. I love you so much, but I was so afraid that you didn’t love me back. I was so afraid that I was forcing you into a relationship that you didn’t want to be in. I was so scared that one day you were going to leave me like everyone else did because then I would be all alone again.”</p><p>Chiaki started sobbing. Kanata tightened his grip on him and rubbed circles on his back, attempting to calm him down. </p><p>“I’m happy, Chiaki.”</p><p>This made Chiaki cry even harder. </p><p>“I-I love...you, Kanata.”  He said in between sobs. “I can’t...describe how happy you make me...feel. I’m so glad we’re together.”</p><p>Kanata kissed Chiaki’s neck. “I will stay by your side forever, hero.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more soft Chiakana hehehe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...Kanata. Kanata?” </p>
<p>Kanata blinked. Chiaki was waving his hand in front of his face, looking concerned. </p>
<p>“You’ve been spacing out a lot today. Did you get enough sleep last night?” Chiaki asked, placing his hand on top of Kanata’s head. “Have you been eating enough? You look a little pale…”</p>
<p>“Chiaki~ I am fine,” Kanata replied, smiling at how much Chiaki fretted over him. He had been like this ever since they had begun dating. </p>
<p>“You should rest. Go sit down on the benches. I’ll get you some water.” Chiaki led him over to the benches and sat him down. Kanata took the water bottle that was handed to him and took a sip. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Chia-” A bout of coughing cut Kanata off. </p>
<p>“Woah, don’t drink the water too quickly!” Chiaki said, rubbing Kanata’s back. </p>
<p>He stayed by Kanata’s side until he stopped coughing. Once the coughing ceased, Kanata stood up, only to quickly sit back down. </p>
<p>“Kanata? Are you ok? Is there something bothering you? Are you sick?” Chiaki bombarded him with questions. “Did you go into the fountain again?”</p>
<p>“I did~ I wanted to puka puka~,” Kanata said, swaying slightly. </p>
<p>“It’s the middle of winter!” Chiaki exclaimed, placing a hand on Kanata’s forehead. “You’re a little warmer than usual.” He said, worried.</p>
<p>“I am fine, Chiaki~.”</p>
<p>Kanata slowly stood up and continued to practice their choreography, ignoring the dull ache in his head. </p>
<p>Chiaki kept throwing worried glances over his shoulder, and he forced Kanata to drink some water every few minutes. </p>
<p>During the next few hours, Kanata tried his best to keep dancing, ignoring the throbbing in his head that kept getting worse. No matter how much he drank, his throat and lips stayed parched and dry. </p>
<p>Eventually, he couldn’t take the pain, and he leaned against the wall, panting. His head pounded, and he rubbed his temples to try and relieve the unbearable pain. </p>
<p>“Kanata, look at me.” </p>
<p>Chiaki cupped his cheek lightly. He widened his eyes, shocked at how hot his skin was. </p>
<p>“Woah, Kanata, you’re burning up! You should rest.”</p>
<p>“I said I am fine, Chiaki,” Kanata pouted and pushed himself off of the wall.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me that you were hurting this badly?”</p>
<p>Kanata opened his mouth to answer, only for Kanata to collapse into Chiaki’s arms, the pain becoming too much to handle. </p>
<p>“Chiaki… it hurts.”  Tears spilled out of his eyes. </p>
<p>“Woah, Kanata!” Chiaki thumbed the tears away, cupping Kanata’s cheeks gently. “Let’s go to the nurse, okay?” Chiaki whispered, afraid to talk in his usual loud voice. </p>
<p>Kanata nodded slowly. They started walking towards the exit. Kanata was leaning heavily on Chiaki when an idea flashed through the brown-haired boy’s mind.</p>
<p>He bent down and scooped up Kanata, carrying him in bridal style.</p>
<p>“Is this better?” Chiaki asked, adjusting his grip and making sure Kanata was comfortable. </p>
<p>Kanata smiled and nodded again. “Thank you, Chiaki~.” He laid his head on Chiaki’s chest and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Chiaki started sprinting to the infirmary, taking care not to jostle the sick boy in his arms too much. </p>
<p>He arrived at his destination in a few minutes and kicked open the door. An empty silence greeted him. </p>
<p>“There’s no one here…”</p>
<p>Chiaki glanced down, realizing that Kanata had gone quiet. He was sleeping peacefully in his arms, snoring softly. Chiaki set him down softly on the infirmary bed, careful not to wake him up. He placed a delicate kiss on his forehead and looked around the room. </p>
<p>He spotted a clean towel and grabbed it. He ran to the bathroom and soaked it in cold water, returning to the room quickly. He carefully placed the towel onto Kanata’s forehead, brushing away the stray strands of his hair.</p>
<p>The towel got warm quickly due to Kanata’s fever, so Chiaki filled a bowl with cold water, soaking the towel with that instead. He sat on the bed, being careful to avoid Kanata’s legs. He wiped away the sweat that was forming on the sickly boy’s brow. He then dipped the towel into the bowl and repeated. </p>
<p>He did that for a while until he noticed the time. It was very late now, and the moon was already high up in the sky. </p>
<p>“Kanata...Kanata.” Chiaki gently shook his shoulder. “Do you want to stay at my place? I can take care of you while you’re sick.”</p>
<p>Kanata stirred, then opened his emerald green eyes. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a raspy cough. He nodded instead.</p>
<p>Chiaki carefully lifted him from the bed, carrying him in bridal style again. </p>
<p>“I forgot to ask this last time, but is this ok with you?” He asked.</p>
<p>Kanata looked up at him and nodded again, giving him a small smile. Chiaki returned the smile and tightened his grip on him. </p>
<p>“It’s going to get a little bumpy. Hold on tight!”</p>
<p>Kanata wrapped his arms around Chiaki’s neck and kissed his cheek, then rested his head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Chiaki took off, running as quickly as he could without shaking Kanata too much. He ran through the streets, ignoring the stares he got from other people who were out.</p>
<p>He arrived at his house after running for about ten minutes. He unlocked the door after struggling to fish his keys out of his pocket and entered. He sprinted to his room and set Kanata down onto his bed, making sure to tuck him in. He then exited the room, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>Kanata opened his eyes a little while later, and he sat up slowly. He winced, the harsh light making his headache even worse. He wrapped himself in a blanket and quietly headed for the door. He opened the door and peeked out into the hallway, searching for Chiaki. </p>
<p>Chiaki was in the kitchen, singing softly while cooking something that smelled wonderful. Kanata slipped out of the room, leaning against the wall for support. Chiaki noticed him almost immediately, quickly putting a lid on the pot and rushing towards him. </p>
<p>“Hey, you’re not supposed to be up! You should be resting!” Chiaki took Kanata’s hand and led him back to the bedroom. </p>
<p>“I made some soup for you, so stay put while I bring it to you, ok?” Chiaki said, leaving the room once he made sure Kanata was in bed. </p>
<p>He returned a minute later, carrying a tray that held a steaming bowl of soup and some bread. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, putting the tray on top of the nightstand. </p>
<p>Chiaki took a spoonful of soup and blew on it, cooling it down. He then brought it to Kanata’s lips, placing his other hand under the spoon to catch any soup that fell. </p>
<p>However, Kanata kept his lips tightly closed. He turned away and mumbled, “I’m not hungry…”</p>
<p>“Come on! You have to eat at least a little,” Chiaki sighed. </p>
<p>Kanata shook his head stubbornly. </p>
<p>“Just a few bites?” Chiaki pleaded, bringing the spoon a little closer. </p>
<p>Sighing, Kanata opened his mouth slightly, letting Chiaki feed him. Kanata’s eyes lit up. The soup was delicious, and the broth was nice and thick. He swallowed the soup quickly, looking forward to the next spoonful.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Chiaki asked, slightly nervous. It was one of his original recipes, one that he had never made for another person.</p>
<p>“Chiaki is very good at cooking~.” Kanata reached for the bread and ate it in a few swift bites. </p>
<p>“So you were hungry!” Chiaki accused him, feeding him another spoonful of soup to wash the bread down. </p>
<p>Kanata was able to eat the entire bowl of soup, much to Chiaki’s delight. </p>
<p>Chiaki got up with the tray, but a weak hand gripped his shirt, stopping him. </p>
<p>“Don’t go, Chiaki....”</p>
<p>Chiaki hesitated, then sat back down, placing the tray back onto the nightstand. He placed a hand on Kanata’s head and stroked his hair. Kanata leaned into his hand, closing his eyes and sighing. </p>
<p>Kanata shivered, suddenly feeling ridiculously cold. He tugged on Chiaki’s arm.</p>
<p>“Chiaki, I’m cold~.” </p>
<p>Chiaki turned around, searching for another blanket. Kanata took this chance to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him into the bed. </p>
<p>“K-Kanata!” Chiaki attempted to squirm out of his grip. “If I get sick, who will take care of you?”</p>
<p>Kanata tightened his grasp on him, burying his face into Chiaki’s back.</p>
<p>Chiaki eventually gave up, turning around to face Kanata. He was smiling weakly, his sleepy eyes meeting Chiaki’s. Chiaki shifted closer, threading his fingers through Kanata’s hair. </p>
<p>“You should go back to sleep,” Chiaki said, brushing the hair out of Kanata’s face, tucking it behind his ear. </p>
<p>Kanata yawned, then tucked his head into Chiaki’s chest. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Chiaki~.”</p>
<p>Chiaki gently kissed the top of Kanata’s head. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Kanata.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>